Als ich dich fand Oneshot
by JenLovesShenny
Summary: Rob erzählt seinen Kindern wie er ihre Mutter Lily kennen gelernt hat . Ein kleiner Oneshort also bitte seit nicht zu hart


Diese kleine Geschichte ist mir eingefallen als ich mir die Golden Globes angeschaut habe und Rob gesehen habe . Ich war so hin und weg von rob das ich einfach eine Geschichte schreiben musste xD Wenn euch dieser kleine Oneshot gefällt dann lasst es mich doch wissen indem ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreibt .

Es war der 16.01.2011 an dem ich eure Mutter das erste mal begegnete , es waren die Golden Globes eine Veranstaltung wo Stars und Sternchen versammelt waren . Zu dieser Zeit war ich berühmt und ich war in einer Beziehung , ich hätte nie gedacht das sich an diesen Abend alles verändern würde . Ich hockte also dort an diesem Tisch und um mich herum saßen die Hollywood Stars schlechthin , den Preis hatte ich schon längst überreicht also saß ich nur da und langweilte mich , bis mir eure Mutter auffiel , sie saß zwei Tische weiter und sah wirklich wunderschön aus ,sie hatte ein rotes langes Kleid an und ihre braunen Haare waren gelockt . Als sie meinen Blick erwiderte verschlug es mir regelrecht den Atem , sie hatte grüne Augen und ihr Lächeln war atemberaubend , natürlich hätte ich nie im Traum daran gedacht das es mich da schon erwischt hatte,ich hatte von Liebe auf den ersten Blick gehört ,doch ich hatte daran nie geglaubt . Ich war damals in einer Beziehung mit meiner Filmpartnerin ,ich liebte sie dessen war ich mir sicher , zwar hatten wir unsere Beziehung nie bestätigt aber dennoch liebte ich sie und nichts konnte daran etwas ändern , das dachte ich zumindest . Ich schaute weiter der Show zu und merkte das die unbekannte Schönheit sich erhob und den Raum Verlies und auch nach einer Stunde nicht wieder auftauchte. Mittlerweile gab es eine kurze Pause ,die ich dazu nutzte mich aus dem großen Raum zu schleichen ,ich hatte Lust auf eine Zigarette und ich musste an die frische Luft also ging ich einfach auf die Tür zu die auf das Dach führte , ich war mir sicher das das nicht erlaubt war aber das juckte mich nicht ,also stieg ich die Treppe hoch und war überrascht das außer mir schon jemand da war . Sie stand einfach da mit einer Zigarette und schaute hinauf in den schönen Sternenhimmel . Ich wollte nicht stören daher räusperte ich mich kurz ,was sie sofort dazu brachte sich nach mir umzudrehen

Tut mir Leid ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken Ich lächelte entschuldigend und nahm mir eine Zigarette aus meiner Schachtel , mein Gegenüber lächelte und schüttelte dann mit ihren Kopf .

Sie haben mich nicht erschreckt Mr Pattinson ,so leicht bringen auch sie mich nicht aus der Fassung Nun war es an mir zu grinsen , ihre Stimme war genauso schön wie ihr Aussehen ,ich wunderte mich wirklich über mich , ich der sonst immer eher schüchtern war und jetzt redete ich einfach so mit einer mir fremden Person .

Das ist erstaunlich wenn ich bedenke das mich alle 14 Jährigen Mädchen lieben , Anscheinend bringe ich also nur die jugendlichen aus der Fassung Ich grinste und die Unbekannte grinste zurück .

Na das würde ich nicht sagen , sie bringen hier sehr viele aus der Fassung Mr Pattinson Da war es wieder , dieser Klang wenn sie meinen Nachnamen aussprach , Mein Nachname hatte sich noch nie so gut angehört , und doch passte es mir nicht das sie mich mit Mr ansprach ,also hielt ich ihr meine Hand hin

Ich wäre dafür das wir uns Duzen , ich bin Rob und mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen ? Ich zauberte mein Charmantestes Lächeln auf die Lippen und lächelte umso mehr als sie ihre warme kleine Hand in meine legte

Lily andrews sehr erfreut Ihr Lächeln ließ mich stocken , sie war schön und als mir bewusst wurde das ich sie immer noch wie ein Idiot anstarrte ließ ich endlich ihre Hand los . Ich erwischte mich dabei wie ich mir vorstellte wie sich ihre Kirschlippen auf meine legten und ich hatte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber meiner Freundin , und das war mehr als fraglich . Lily erzählte mir das sie Fotografin war und hier her eingeladen wurde um Fotos zu machen , sie erzählte mir außerdem das sie so wie ich aus England kam und das sie hier nur beruflich war . Ich erzählte ihr das ich bald wieder arbeiten musste und das ich mich auf mein neustes Projekt freute , viel musste ich ihr allerdings nicht erzählen da sie das meiste natürlich schon wusste . Ich musste erstaunt feststellen das ich sie wunderbar fand , und ich wusste das sowas bei mir noch nie vorkam das ich jemanden nach so kurzer Zeit schon so sehr mochte . Mittlerweile hatten wir uns einfach auf den Boden gesetzt und genossen die Stille

Wow es kommt mir so vor als würde ich dich schon mein ganzes Leben kennen , das klingt verrückt oder? Lily lächelte mich schüchtern an , ich verstand sie denn auch mir erging es nicht anders .

Ja es klingt absolut verrückt aber mir geht es nicht anders , sowas hab ich noch nie erlebt Aus einen Impuls heraus nahm ich ihre Hand , Mein Verstand schrie mich an das das was ich hier tat absolut falsch war , das ich Kristen liebte und das ich das hier bereuen würde falls ich jetzt nicht einfach ging , mein Herz allerdings sagte etwas völlig anderes , es sagte das es richtig war und das sie richtig war , es sagte mir das ich mich trauen sollte , also traute ich mich und beugte mich vor doch gerade als ich dies getan hatte sprang Lily auf und grinste mich an .

Rob hörst du das ? Die spielen so laut Musik das wir das bis hier oben hören können ,das nenne ich Schicksal also los komm und Tanz mit mir Sie hielt mir ihre Hand hin während ich sie nur völlig entgeistert anschauen konnte .

Du willst das ich mit dir tanze ? Hier auf dem Dach ? Mein verwirrter Blick musste wohl komisch ausgesehen haben den sie fing plötzlich an zu lachen , sie lachte während mein Herz anfing zu rasen und auf die doppelte Größe anschwoll . Ihre Augen glänzten während sie mir immer noch ihre Hand hin hielt , mein Herz hüpfte wie ein Gummiball in meiner Brust herum als ich endlich ihre Hand nahm und mich aufrappelte . Nun da Lily nicht mehr lachte hörte ich die langsame leise Musik die zu uns hoch drang , ich legte eine Hand an Lily's Hüfte und die andere Hand umschloss die ihre , wir tanzten zum leisen klang der Musik , die Zeit war stehen geblieben , es war eine Sternklare magische Nacht , ich vergaß alles als ich ihr in die Augen schaute , ich vergaß das ich ein Schauspieler war ,ich vergaß das ich eine Freundin hatte , ich vergaß sogar meinen Namen , das einzigste was ich nie würde vergessen können war die Farbe ihrer Augen ,der Klang ihrer Stimme und ihr überaus schönes Gesicht. Langsam und voller Gefühl ,legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre , sie schmeckte soviel besser als ich geglaubt hatte , unser Kuss war so voller Gefühl das ich dachte ich würde sterben wenn ich mich je wieder von ihr trennen würde . Doch nach langer Zeit trennten sich unsere Lippen tatsächlich voneinander , das Lied klang langsam aus und auch ich und Lily kamen wieder in der Gegenwart an . Lily lächelte immer noch während sie sich zu meinen Ohr vorbeugte

Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben Robert Und mit diesen Worten ging sie , und ich war immer noch wie geblendet von diesen Zauber den diese Frau auf mich ausgeübt hatte .Der Stich der folgte als ich merkte das sie gegangen war kam sofort und ohne Zurückhaltung ,ich wusste nicht ob ich sie je wiedersehen würde ,doch ich baute auf ihre Worte ,das man sich immer zweimal im Leben begegnet .

Die Zeit verging und während sie das tat dachte ich an Lily , ich vergaß sie nicht auch nicht als es mittlerweile schon März war , die Beziehung zu meiner Freundin verschlechterte sich und doch unternahm ich nichts um dies zu ändern . Ich war froh als ich eine Einladung zu den Oscars erhielt ,denn ich hoffte darauf Lily wiederzusehen ,Kristen drehte zur Zeit einen Film und konnte mich deswegen nicht begleiten , ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde das ich deswegen traurig war . Ein letztes mal überprüfte ich also mein aussehen und stieg dann in das Auto was mich zu der Verleihung bringen sollte , wie immer war es absolut glamourös ,alle Stars putzten sich heraus und ich war da keine Ausnahme , ich schlenderte also extra langsam über den roten Teppich und suchte die Fotografen gegenüber von mir ab , doch ich entdeckte sie nicht und das versetzte meinen Herzen einen Stich , ich war immer noch sauer auf mich da ich sie nicht mal nach ihrer Telefonnummer gefragt hatte , ich hatte mich im Internet erkundigt aber sie hatte ich auch dort nirgends entdeckt . Als ich mich noch einmal versicherte das sie wirklich nicht unter den ganzen Fotografen war schlenderte ich ins Gebäude ,unzählige Mitarbeiter boten mir Getränke an und ich nahm dieses Angebot zu gerne an ,ich spülte meine Enttäuschung also mit Champagner runter und ging dann zu meinen Sitzplatz . Durch die Show führten James Franco und Anne Hathaway und ich musste zugeben das sie ihre Sache ziemlich gut machten . Lacher gab es als Andrew Garfield der ein Freund von mir war seine Rede verpatzte und es hinterher einfach mit seinen Worten sagte ,wofür er erheblichen Applaus verdiente . Die Show lief gut und ich bereute es nicht hierher gekommen zu seien , doch die Enttäuschung die in mir tobte konnte ich trotzdem nicht vergessen also ging ich nach der Show mal wieder zum Rauchen auf das Dach . Dachte ich das die Enttäuschung vorhin nicht zu toppen war ,so hatte ich mich geirrt denn die Enttäuschung die ich jetzt empfand war um einiges schlimmer ,hatte ich mir doch gewünscht das sie hier oben auf mich warten würde , ich hatte heimlich gehofft das ich ihr schönes Gesicht hier wiedersehen würde ,doch anscheinend waren meine Hoffnungen umsonst . Eine Zigarette war schnell geraucht und auch die zweite war schneller weg als mancher gucken konnte , ich war nun bei meiner dritten Zigarette und fragte mich zum bestimmt hundertsten mal wann ich sie je wiedersehen würde , ich konnte es nicht verhindern das mir ein seufzen entfuhr als ich mir selber eingestehen musste das die Chancen schlecht standen . Ich drückte also meine Zigarette aus und drehte mich um und da stand sie , in einen Schwarzen bodenlangen Kleid , ihre Harre hingen ihr in wunderschönen Wellen auf den Schultern und ihr Lächeln war das schönste was ich in meinen ganzen Leben gesehen hatte

Du wolltest doch nicht gehen ohne ein Hallo oder ? Wie eine Göttin kam sie auf mich zu , blieb vor mir stehen und streichelte mir über das Gesicht .

Nein eher ist es so das ich nicht ohne dich gehen wollte Langsam beugte ich mich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss , ich wusste nicht wieso das Schicksal uns ausgerechnet immer auf die Dächer schickte , aber ich wusste das das Schicksal uns zusammen geführt hatte und das musste etwas bedeuten . Langsam löste ich mich von ihr während sie sich zu meinen Ohr beugte

Ach und wann sagen wir uns wieder Lebewohl ? Sie schaute mich mit ihren schönen Augen an , ich beugte mich zu ihren Ohr hinunter so das sie meine Worte verstehen konnte

Niemals ,denn ab jetzt bleiben wir für immer zusammen Sanft küsste ich sie auf die Stirn während sie lächelte .

Für immer und Ewig Lily legte ihre Lippen auf die meine und zusammen tauchten wir ein in eine Welt wo es nur uns und unsere liebe gab .

Und so Kinder lernte ich eure Mutter kennen und lieben

Ende


End file.
